Eleanor Washington/Homework
These are the various projects. /Archive 1/ Astronomy *'Update for Finals:' Use this model to create a labeled star chart of the current sky. Care of Magical Creatures *Hippogriffs- Write a short paragraph on how to approach and care for a Hippogriff. 4-5 Sentences. *Flobberworms Lab - Complete the lab report and group questions. (One per group) *Salamaders- Complete the Lab Report. Divination Choose between two assignments: Assignment #1 :*Write an essay concerning the basic terms of divination, and a description of each: Divination, Seer, Aura, Inner Eye, Prophecy, ''and Superconscious''. Assignment #2 :*Write an essay about which method of Divination we learned this school year that you prefer using (Tessomancy or Crystal-gazing), and why you prefer it. For extra credit, you can explain more about your chosen method, such as how to do it or if you have predicted anything using your chosen method and what you predicted. History of Magic Give me an essay on Goblin Rebellions. State these answers within your essay: *Why goblins would rebel against the Ministry/Wizards *What they did to rebel OOC: What they did to rebel is not given to us anywhere throughtout the Rowling universe, but I'm going to cover it in class throughout the third week if I can. Herbology OOC:Please have a header with: *Link to your Character *Link to the User *Year and House *Timestamp (use 5~). Please include the Category. Do not copy and paste information or you will be asked to redo the assignment. At least re-word it in your own words. Also, if your character would be able to draw a decent picture, any drawn diagrams of the plants may earn extra credit. IC Assignment: Please give a short written description of how the plant looks and what the plant is used for. Do this for the following: *Puffapods *Hellebore (Make sure to include how to tell which varieties are poisonous) *Bubotubers Turn it in on my My Desk. OOC: This assignment is the same this semester. Potions Assignments to be turned in on My Desk Please have a header with: *-->Link to your Character *-->Link to the User *-->Year and House *-->Timestamp (use 5~) Add the Category: Potions Homework Please Roleplay in your bubble: Assignment *Essay : Write an essay on why Muggles can’t brew potions. Be sure to cover topics, such as: the properties Muggles don’t possess that are a necessity for potion making, what piece of equipment is the hindrance for Muggles in potion making. *Diagram (draw and/or describe) the ingredients used in a Potion brewed this year. ' +Bonus Points' - Include more than 1 diagram Transfiguration 3rd Years, I would like a description of more powerful transformations than you provided in your first year. By now you should be able to transfigure animals easily enough, and be working on transforming objects into animals, and animals into objects. How is this different from basic transformations? Why is it more difficult? List some examples, with wand movements, incantations, and real world examples. Bonus points for creativity. Also, what are switching spells. Give a description of what they do, and possible real world use. Please turn it on on my desk, with the proper heading. And please add the category "Transfiguration Homework". Assignment #1 *Write at least one paragraph on what Musical Theory is. Explain how notes are read, the value of notes, what a meter is, what scales and key signatures are, and expression marks. Explain how all of these effect the music. You may use the textbook, however, do not plagiarize or I will give you a zero and a week of detention... Assignment #2 *Explain how music effects muggle life in at least two paragraphs. How how it effect emotions and the behaviors of muggles? Why would they listen and/or play music? How does the development of music help the development of the modern muggle world? How do you think music relates to your life (besides the "Weird Sisters")? How does it effect your life? Mythology *Create an Egyptian Mythology Family Tree. Start with Ra and end with Horus. Category:Herbology Homework Category:Homework